Just Another Blond Orphan
by Stormy Vixen
Summary: Fionna Mertans is a dark, messed up, angry, teen orphan with a gory past, and really bad chances for a good future who never really shows her true self to anyone. Then she meets Marshall Lee Abadeer, a boy with problems that some how gets to know the real Fionna. Can these two screwed up teen fix each other, or will they remain miserable for the rest of their lives? enjoy!


**Fox: Ya... I'm BACK BABY! And ****I'm sorry for being an idiotic jackass and not updating my other stories. My old laptop broke and then this popped into my head and wouldn't get out. Also, I'm a sixteen year old stuck in ninth grade with allot of problems in my life and writing is how i keep my self from going off the deep end. so Please don't expect perfectly scheduled updates!**

**Fio: IFL doesn't own AT K? Enjoy!**

* * *

BANG, "GOD DAMN IT!" a man shouts, a woman screams, and a child cries. Neighbors call the police, but they are too late. They catch the crook that tried to steal from the Mertans, true. But it cost a young, blonde, baby two loving parents.

Fionna Mertans is now an orphan before her first birthday. The poor child was found crying and hugging a black bunny hat, she fell asleep in her mother's arms for the last time.

Eventually, Fionna was put in an orphanage where she would hopefully be adopted. But sometimes hoping is pointless. It didn't help, and the small defenseless little eight-month-old was left at the orphanage time and time again. Teased by the other children for being left by every family that came looking and for her silly black bunny hat, she started to feel trapped, alone, and sad. Longing for a family, and feeling like she was worthless the girl turned bitter and violent. By the time she was five, Fionna had been put in the hands of a social worker in the foster home system.

Now she was sixteen, and her long, blonde hair had black streaks in it, her bunny hat had been turned into a bunny headband, her deep blue eyes held pain and hatred for the world, and she had porcelain skin due to her extreme photo sensitivity restricting her time in the sun to a few minutes long. That was fine with her, she hated the sun anyway. It was too bright and happy for Fionna to deal with. She wore her favorite black leather half-jacket, a navy blue tank top, black ripped up jeans, and dark purple converse.

Fionna grabbed her black and grey bag, her cat's leash, and her black and dark purple umbrella with vampire bunnies, and went outside to wait on the front porch for her social worker, Daniel Rodgers, to pick her up from yet another foster home. As a black 2014 Nissan Altima pulled up to the curb, Fionna sent one last glare to her now previous foster parents before she threw her backpack in the back seat, scooped up her cat, Cake, and climbed into the front to wait for Daniel to get back.

He had been Fionna's social worker since she was seven. When she first saw him with his sky-blue eyes, honey blonde hair, fair complexion, and semi formal clothes, Fionna thought that he was going to be like the last five and shove her off to the next one. Boy was she ever wrong. Danny, as Fionna had affectionately nicknamed him, had become a bit of a pseudo-uncle to the sad, troubled girl. Now, he was picking up Fionna again from her twentieth foster home.

Fionna watched as Daniel finished talking to the foster parents that had sent her away.

"She is the spawn of Satan and no one will ever want her as a daughter if she keeps acting this way!" The woman shouted after Daniel.

"Ma'am, Miss. Mertans can probably hear you, and comments like that will only make the child act out worse. Please leave your comments to yourself." He said boredly, having heard worse about the girl before. When Daniel got back, he saw Fionna smirking at nothing and petting her cat.

"So, what did you do to the Dishtons' daughter? And why do you seem proud of yourself? That smirk is disturbing, I hope you know that." He said, starting the car. Fionna twisted in her seat to face the house that she had just left, her smirk growing in size.

"Oh I know, don't worry. I just found out about Elizabeth's fear of snakes and put ten to twenty garden snakes in her bed." Fionna said just before a high-pitched banshee wail was heard from behind them and Fionna let out a bark of laughter. She expected the half-serious death-glare, and the smack over the head,and even the sigh of irritation, but what she didn't expect was the all-knowing smirk that suddenly appeared on his face.

"Alright, well I have good news, but you have to tell me why you got kicked out of this foster home. I was hoping that twentieth times the charm, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yup, you were wrong again. I didn't even last a month in this one. Anyway, I went into the bathroom to take a shower, right? And when I come out ten to twenty minutes later, in my normal clothes of cores, their bitch of a daughter was in walking into my room were Cake was," she paused to hug the overly happy, fluffy. caramel and white cat, "and she had a pair of scissors and my bunny ears." as she was talking about this, her turned red with rage and her voice got more and more vicious, "Then I jumped the little slut and beat her to a pulp."

"Oh. No wonder they called you an evil little vampire. Anyway, I got some good news."

"Really? Did you finally find an insane isilme that'll take me in?"she asked jokingly.

"No, it's good news, just not that good, I Found you a pair of foster parents that I think you'll like, I have more good news, but we need to do a few things first. One of those things includes us getting your bike back."

"YES! I GET MY MOTORCYCLE BACK!" Fionna was ecstatic. Her motorcycle was something that one of her past foster fathers' helped her build, get legalized, and get her license. He was one of the few that she actually liked, but due to unfortunate circumstances, she had to leave. she got to keep the bike under her name, as long as she kept her license registration up to date. Even with all of that, some foster families, like the Dishtons, refuse to let her keep her motorcycle, B-MO, while under their care. This generally makes her dislike them right away.

"Any way, that bike is at your new foster parents that are in a small town called AAA. We'll be there in seven hours." Danny said with a smirk.

"OK. well I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in six hours." Fionna said with a closing her eyes, excited that she was finally getting her motorcycle back.

* * *

**Fox: Before I go and finish the last bit of a chapter to another story of mine, Imma say this: I know nothing about motorcycles except how to be a good passenger and that riding them is insanely fun. So any help in that area would be fantastic! buy! **


End file.
